The present invention relates generally to computer assemblies and more particularly, to a computer assembly incorporating a coupling within a pantograph.
Conventional computer input systems, for example keyboard assemblies, may be typically assembled by screwing a bottom half of the assembly to the top half of the assembly via screws mounted around the perimeter of the assembly avoiding contact with input components. In some cases, screws may also couple the two halves at interior points of the assembly, for example, in spaces between key positions so as not to interfere with the position and operation of the keys. However, conventional screw placement on input assemblies may be spaced relatively far apart. The distance between coupling points may cause flexure of unsupported portions of the keyboard during pressing of the keys. The flexure may be uncomfortable and noticeable for the user as they spend extended periods typing and clicking on the input assembly.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need for mounting screws into an input assembly that provides better support to avoid flexure while minimizing the assembly's profile.